Dyskusja użytkownika:Takua nuva
Cześć jeśli nie masz dostatecznych informacji na temat:Jak przygotować swojom strone too choć na moje dyskusje,albo porozmawiaj z Vezok999. ToaMatanui '' 6.11, mar 7, 2010 (UTC)'' Witam na wiki ! Vezok999 08:27, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki za osobiste powitanie :P to jak się używa tego wszystkiego? Takua nuva Ja też na początku nie wiedziałem, trzeba się po prostu przyzwyczaić. Dostałem powitanie od nowego usera ToaMatanui'ego i on odrazu polecił Ci mnie, a ja tak na prawdę zrobić Ci strony jaką chcesz to nie umiem. Tz kolorami i szablonem się Użytkownik:Matuśek zajmuje. Ja mogę pomóc z resztą Chcesz kolorowy podpis ? Vezok999 09:25, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) Bardzo by się przydał�:] Takua nuva Prosze bardzo. Wystarczysz że włonczysz edycje strony i go skopiujesz, potem wkleisz. A jeżeli chcesz inne kolory to powiedz, to trwa 5 minut. I jeżeli chcesz to mogę Ci powiedzieć jak zrobić z datą i czasem, no i ułatwionym wstawianiem na strony. Tu masz podpis Takua nuva -- Vezok999 10:18, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) Jeżeli nie masz pomysłu na własną stronę to zobacz strony userów, np moją. Dodałem Ci już dzaił przyjaciele, tak jak ma każdy na wiki ; ) Vezok999 10:37, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) Wielkie dzięki :] no i nowy podpisik :P Takua nuva To co masz na stronie usera to jest spam, łapiesz? Za to jest ban, ja bardzo nie lubię spamu, a nie chcę abyś dostał bana, więc zmienić ci to na prawdziwą tabelę?Aritika władca Guratti 11:49, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) tak jak najbardziej, niechciałbym być wywalony a co bardziej działać wbrew zasadom ;] Takua nuva No to jest prawdziwy młody użytkownik, inni to tylko się wnerwiają i dochodzi do demolki mojej strony usera :]Aritika władca Guratti 15:17, mar 8, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki , jak tylko będziesz mieć czas to byś zrobił mi porządnie? Takua nuva Ok, właśnie siedo tego zabieramAritika władca Guratti 13:34, mar 9, 2010 (UTC) Jej... Wielkie dzięki :D A jak się robi pomarańczowy kolor na tło ?? Takua nuva Mogę ci zrobić, :DAritika władca Guratti 12:15, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) Wielkie Wielkie Dzięki :P Takua nuva nie ma za coAritika władca Guratti 19:30, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) Ostatni napis to Reborn- odrodzenie, pomyliłes jedną literkę�: ) Vezok999 19:42, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) Poprawione... Dzięki wam przyjaciele vezok i matuśek mogę powiedzieć że COŚ UMIEM JEEEEEEEEEEEJ XD a tak przy okazji jakiś błąd się wdarli jakaś taka pustka...Ten co coś umie Mogę ci to przywrócić, chcesz? Vezok999 20:02, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) Czy ty przypatkiem tego nie skasowałeś�?Aritika władca Guratti 20:02, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) Pojawił się błąd bo obu członków pisało a potem wielkie zamieszanie było no i musiałem usunąćv przywrócić?Aritika władca Guratti 20:07, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) Tak.. :] Takua nuva Ja się pierwszy pytałem ;) Vezok999 20:09, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) grry, xD Aritika władca Guratti 20:11, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) HM dać medal? xD Takua nuva dla? Jakby co to dwa, mi i mu ;DAritika władca Guratti 12:14, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) bedzie pierwsze miejsce dla Vezok999 CZYLI MICHAŁA o ( o ile dobrze pamiętam )a drugie (i ostatnie chociaż nie :P) Aritika władca Guratti a osatanie to Takua nuva Zwiastuję Światło 19:41, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Nom, I'm Michal :D Vezok999 18:49, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Bez urazy ale mam wrażenie, żę czas się cofa ... a tak w ogóle to jestem happy :D Zwiastuję Światło Eee, o co chodzi? Vezok999 19:21, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) a nic zapomniałem o przesunięciu czasowym :P ty byłeś kiedyś zawieszony? (szok) A niby za co? Taki dobry jesteś, że to niemożliwe Zwiastuję Światło 20:23, mar 12,2010 (UTC) Wydaje ci sie, każdy czasmi źle się czuje... Vezok999 19:43, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) no racja a ten admin to nie odpisuje na swojej dyskusji i dziwną ma strone usera :| Zwiastuję Światło wiemy, wiemy Vezok999 19:54, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Mam pytanie.Czy chodzi o Populusa?Zgaduję że tak.Panrahk17 19:56, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) tak :| zgadłeś dostajesz hm... trzecią nagrodę i medal... a może nie? Dyplomik będzie lepszy...zresztą jak wolisz :P Zwiastuję Światło O_o?Aritika władca Guratti 08:55, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Będę płakać... kiedy miałem 4 latka to nie wiedziałem że można takie odjazdowe zestawy kupić i to nawet w McDonaldzie buuuuuuuuu, chlip, szloch ;( A przy okazji taka fajna gra jak się patrzy na komentarze tej MNOLG II a ja w nią grałem jako maluch i nie rozumiałem co zrobić szloch, chlip... I jeszcze chcą skończyć z Bioniclami (chyba oszaleję) buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu i jeszcze wszystko mokre od płaczu (totalna załamka) łeeeeeeeeeeee - te ciężkie chwile fana Bionicli opisał Takua nuva 21:41, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Nom, gdyby był 2001 to bym poszedł do Mc Donalda conajmniej 3 razy, bo Thotunga są swietni (mam jednorękiego Nuparu- mock z częsci zapasowych) . No i bym jadł dużo chipsów, ze względu na maski. A teraz co? Nic już takiego nie ma Vezok999 20:59, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Gdyby tak namówić� członków Bzpower na nową grę.. że byśmy chodzili matoranami po całym matanui i było wiele atrakcji. Coś w stylu gry chodzisz i zdobywasz poziomy :D Przynoszę Światło 18: 16, mar 15, 2010 (UTC) możliwe, ale ciężko by było ich namuwić�:P To niech znowu odtworzą MNOLG II w prawidłowej wersji :( Przynoszę Światło eee.... nie pisze się Bzp power, bo to "p" oznacza power. Pisz albo Bzp, albo Bzpower Vezok999 20:25, mar 15, 2010 (UTC) Cudnie... poprawione... ale przywrócić taką grę lub zrobić to nie tak szybko (znowu ryczę) a poza tematowo jutro będzie na Wiki:Komkisy Bionicle 2 część końca przygody :D? Przynoszę Światło ZapewneAritika władca Guratti 17:47, mar 16, 2010 (UTC) Cześć!!! jużcię lubię chociaż jesteś o rok starszy:) też najbardziej lubię początki BIONICLE. Wejdź na moją strone użytkownika, tam są ankiety --ToaTanma01 14:24, mar 17, 2010 (UTC) Miło mi poznać�;) Przynoszę Światło 19:36, mar 17, 2010 (UTC) Jest jakiś komiks gdzie opisują dokładnie jak Nuhvoki napadają Le-Koro? Przynoszę Światło No stary, ładnie. Nareszcie mamy kogos kto pisze, nie tłumaczy. Byle tak dalej a cię w kwietniu na użytkownika miesiąca nominuje ;D Vezok999 20:38, mar 22, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki, zauważyłem, że jest tu pare artykułów które potrzebują modifikacji od 2 lat np. Taipu wogóle nie miał wpisanego co robił na Mata Nui a przecież tam najwięcej wiemy co się z nim działo. Przynoszę Światło 21:50, mar 22, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, ale nikomu się nie chciało pisać- a ja i tak nie mam na to czasu bo tłumaczeniami zajęty jestem Vezok999 20:55, mar 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmh na kogo głosowac? Zróbcie kampanię reklamową xD Takua nuva Zagłosuj po prostu na tego, którego uważasz za osobę najlepiej spełniająca funkcje tego stanowiska Vezok999 19:26, mar 25, 2010 (UTC) Heh, dobre wytłumaczenie.Aritika władca Guratti 20:20, mar 27, 2010 (UTC) ja to umiem tłumaczyć jak profesor ,że nikt nie łapie :D Ja mam tu rozpacz, prawie uwierzyłem, że wszystko po końcu Bio będzie dobrze. ALE CZEMU NIE MOGLI NAPRAWIĆ MNOLG II????????!!!!!!!!! BUUUUUUU panie profesorze daj pan im jedynkę :D do tego naprawdę mam szansę zostać użytkownikiem miesiąca? Supcio by było :D Takua nuva 21:26, mar 27, 2010 (UTC) daje wam jedynkę, wy nieuki :D może być? Ja raz startowałem i co mnie usuneli Aritika władca Guratti 20:32, mar 27, 2010 (UTC) Tak, jeżeli tak dalej to będziesz misł spore szanse Vezok999 20:33, mar 27, 2010 (UTC) JEJ :D a co do jedynek dalej BATEM ICH heh xD Takua nuva 21:36, mar 27, 2010 (UTC) heh, dobre.Aritika władca Guratti 20:40, mar 27, 2010 (UTC) A po co są trzy literki po matorańsku pomiędzy oczami od wenętrznej strony krana ?? Takua nuva 11:21, mar 28, 2010 (UTC) A tak wogóle ci spamerzy to tragedia... wszędzie tylko artykuły o ******** i ********** , ********* oraz wiele innych. Zresztą samo zabranie im konta nic nie zrobi... mogą sobie założyć nowe... i znowu nowe ... albo jako nieznany użytkownik usuwać artykuły do białej kartki.. ale chyba by się nie odwarzyli Takua nuva 19:36, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Niewiem, ale nie powinieneś przeklinać, po prostu o durnotach :D, fajny mam podpis?Adi 17:39, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) cudo :P do tego lubię twojego kuzyna :D super gość tylko mam mały problem.. czy zagłosować na Mateusza czy na Michała.... do tego nie przeklinam tylko puszczam pare gwiazdek żeby było więcej emocji w czytaniu xD Takua nuva 21:05, mar 31, 2010(UTC) Własnie dobrze że on dał gwiazdki- dal zeby nie pisać tego co oni pisali ; ) Vezok999 19:10, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Tak właśnie... hmh ... wiem ! Podliczę ile razy się na mojej dyskusji zgłaszaliście i ten co najwięcej będzie mieć "punktów aktywności" ten wygra :D...18 do 13 no to mamy zwycięzcę... Michał :D mój kolega w klasie ma tak na imie i jest dobrym uczniem, ale jest też Mateusz i w przeciwieństwie do ciebie Matusiek jest idiotą :P (jeśli ktoś nie zrozumiał to znaczy to, że użytkownik Aritika władca Guratti jest od mojego klasowego mateusza mądrzejszy, żeby nie było, że obrażam członka wiki :P) Takua nuva 21:20, mar 31, 2010(UTC) Heh, xD emocje są w odszyfrowywaniu, ja tego nie robię :]. Aritika władca Guratti 19:23, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Do Adiego:Dobrze ,że są gwiazdki. :) bo tak to wulgarnie brzmy.Chłopak dobrze zrobił.Aritika władca Guratti 19:23, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Do Takua nuva:wyżej chyba napisałem ? Chyba, a może nie,a nie tak,tak,nie. Wyżej napisałem :DAritika władca Guratti 19:23, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Może nie oglaszaj swoich opini przed startem dyskusji (jutro się zaczyna xD ) (i miło wiedzieć że mam chociaż 1 głos ; ) ) Vezok999 19:25, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) hmh..propo moi koledzy z klasy to hamy (oprócz przyjaciół których tam mam) na przykład pewien kolega a już wspominałem właśnie Michał(To nie ty Vezok999) ma dużo Bionicli ciągle sobie kupuje a mówi, że bionicle są dla bobasów.. czytać nie umie 6-16 jest przedział...Takua nuva 21:30, mar 31, 2010(UTC) Mósisz uzasadnićdlaczego głosujesz na Vezoka, bo tak głos sie nieliczy :) Vezok tak mówił, po prostu napisz czemu na niego głosujesz i gitara gra :)Aritika władca Guratti 08:25, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Czy czasem nie zaporzyczyłem sobie mój "migający" podpis? Już raz mówiłem, że tylko za moją zgodą można taki mieć. Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] aaach najmocniej przepraszam jak co mogę usunąc Takua nuva Dla mnie też parę osób zeswampowało :( . Ale niedługo będe miał nowy :D i jak ktoś zeszwampujęto nawrzeszczę :}Aritika władca Guratti 15:28, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Takua, podpis taki będziesz mógł mieć, jak skąbinuje sobie nowy, ale narazie nie korzystaj z niego (usunąłem go z twojej strony z działu "podpisy"). Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] ok Takua nuva Vezok999 powiedz, bo ja nie za bardzo rozumiem, jak się gra w te gry na Bionicle RPG? Zapisałem się na twojej najnowszej grze i co wyślesz jakiś link do ściągnięcia czy coś w tym stylu?Takua nuva 22:00, 11 Kwi, 2010 (UTC) Eee, to nie na tym polega, to jest coś w stylu, że twórca gry (ja) opisuje co się dzieje, a ja Ci odpowiadam, coś mniejwięcej jak tu: http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Rahi_land czy tu http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Toa_Armageddon Vezok999 20:17, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) Przypominam, że własnie dzisiaj, 20 kwietnia ruszyła Wyspa Konfliktów ! A i zmień strone usera bo po żałobie Vezok999 13:14, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... uno momento--Aritika władca Gurrattihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 13:16, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) ????? Takua nuva 10:43, maj 2, 2010(UTC) uno-jeden Momento-moment :P. Jeden moment :P. Musiałem swą stronę przywrucić do normalności :P, i oto nowa ma strona :D--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 10:40, maj 2, 2010 (UTC) hmh jakie trzeba wpisać hasło żeby wyodrępnic pliki mini gier? Takua nuva 9:04, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Zależy, czy ściągałeś czy coś online. Po prostu powiedz co i jak--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 08:11, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Tnz. ściągnąłem sobie MNOLG II, i żeby móc grać muszę wyodrębnić pliki i przy okazji wpisać do poszczegulnych plików hasło, już grałem i wszystko działało ale jakby nie zainstalowałem jakiś plików, bo nie miałem hasła... może dla tego nie da się na początku gry wejść w strefę wahi bo się podczas ładowania zawiesza... Takua nuva 10:50, maj 9, 2010(UTC) zapewne, a ściągałeś z RapidShere?--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 09:24, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) nie, MegaupLoad Takua nuva 17:28, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Musisz się kogoś spytać jak i co robić kto siągał już to bo ja ściągać RapidShere a z reszty to ja nie wiem...--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 19:14, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) OK, dzięki za chęć pomocy, głos na ciebie nie był zmarnowany :) Takua nuva 22:29, maj 9, 2010 (UTC)